The Ashbringer Reborn
by CaptainPrice
Summary: We all know the lore of the Ashbringer...but what if someone was chosen to wield it instead of Tirion after the battle of Light's Hope Chapel? Story is completely AU, pairings will appear later in the story. Story contains, fowl language, violence/Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, CaptainPrice here with a new story! I know I am working on others, but this story is going to be important because the protagonist from this story will be one of the main characters of the Legend of Zelda, Naruto and WoW crossover story I will make later. This story is completely AU and I use my OC's in this story. Characters from the game will make their appearance throughout the story. Now, I hope you enjoy this story. I'm not sure how long I'll make it, but I plan on working on this between my other stories. Without further delay, I give you, "The Ashbringer Reborn".**

**Disclaimer- I do not own WoW, I own the OC's, the story and the idea of the story!**

**Opening for every chapter- "Honor"- A.K.A the opening theme for 'The Pacific'**

**Bold-Demonic voices/Scourge Dialogue/Lich King/Ashbringer**

_Italic- Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/Timeskip_

* * *

The sound of footsteps filled the church as a man paced the room nervously. He was anxiously waiting for one of the priests to come and inform him of his wife. She had unexpectedly gone into labor a few hours ago while they were asleep. The cries of pain had died a few minutes ago which made him even more worried. He took a deep breath to calm down and sat in the nearby pew. The door creaked open and the man immediately jumped to his feet. He jogged over to the priest and shook him lightly to get some answers.

"How is she? Are my wife and my baby okay?" the man asked, looking the priest in the eyes.

"Sir, I-I'm sorry but neither of them made it," the priest stuttered, looking at his feet.

"What are you saying?"

"They're gone, sir. Your wife died giving birth to your son. He was a stillborn."

"I want to see them."

"The baby has been taken to the chapel to see how it may have died."

"Can I still see my wife then?"

"I would advise against it. I've seen even the strongest men break from the sight of their wifes deaths."

The man pushed the priest aside impatiently and bolted into the room. He saw his wife lying still on the bed looking deathly pale. His feet carried him to the bed and he knelt at the side, taking his wife's hand in his. Her hand was cold as ice which made him flinch. He caressed her face and felt some tears building in his eyes. Never again would he be able to hold her, kiss her, and love her. He let out a choked sob as he pulled his hand away from her face.

He stood up and looked down at his wife's corpse. Knowing he wouldn't be able to see her again, he leaned in towards her face. After brushing a strand of her golden brown hair out of her face, he pressed his lips to hers. Even though she was dead, her lips seemed to retain some warmth. He pulled away from her and turned on his heel to leave the room. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to sneak one more glance at her.

"Goodbye, Lena Ramirez," the man said, walking out of the room.

The man ran out of the chapel, bumping into many priests and priestesses on the way. Many of them gave him looks of irritation and sympathy. He was too lost in thought as he tried to get to his horse. As he reached the bottom of the stairs of the cathedral, he heard a voice call out his name.

"William!" yelled an elderly bishop.

Will stopped and looked back at the man who called his name. There in all his glory was, Archbishop Benedictus, looking at him with sadness. His golden eyes looked directly into his emerald green. Will lowered his head to avoid looking Benedictus in the eyes. Benedictus walked over to Will and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss, William. Lena was a very lovely woman and it is a shame to have lost her at such a young age," Benedictus said, trying to console him.

"Do me a favor, Benedictus," Will replied, looking back up at him.

"What would that be?"

"Give her a good funeral for me please."

"Why not come to the funeral, William? If you don't, this will eat you from the inside and tear you apart, trust me on this."

"I know I should attend Lena's funeral, Benedictus. But I can't, I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her like that."

Will climbed onto his horse and looked down at Benedictus, who gave him a sad smile. He dug his heels into his horse and galloped away into the city. Benedictus sighed and walked back up the stairs to the cathedral.

"Benedictus! Benedictus!" yelled a priest, running up to him.

"What is it?" Benedictus asked, looking at the breathless priest.

"The baby, William's son is alive!"

"What!"

The priest motioned for Benedictus to follow him into the cathedral. The two priests sprinted down the halls towards the main chamber where mass was normally held. Benedictus was surprising fast for someone his age. The ancient priest broke through the crowd of priests and priestesses who were murmuring in shock and awe. Everyone was silenced when the baby began to cry out. Benedictus picked up the baby in his arms and began to cradle him. The baby stopped crying and looked up at Benedictus's eyes. The baby looked like a carbon copy of William, but he had his mothers blue eyes.

"What should we name him?" asked a priestess, who took the baby from Benedictus.

"William and Lena wanted to name him after William's father, John." a priest said, looking at the baby.

"Should we give him William's last name?"

"No, it's best to give him Lena's last name. I believe William would like that." Benedictus replied.

"So his name is, John Ramirez?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Now we just need to find William and inform him that his son survived."

"No, we shouldn't tell William about this."

"Benedictus, surely you can't mean that?" asked a priestess incredulously.

"No, I'm serious about this. William is too depressed to comprehend the fact that his son is alive. I believe it's best to have John sent to live in the orphanage of Westfall. That way he'll be able to grow up where his parents did."

Many of the priests and priestesses mumbled their thoughts about this, most of them agreeing with Benedictus. If John was raised in Westfall, then he might follow the path of his father and eventually reunite with him if he joined the Argent Dawn. Hopefully William would live that long to meet his son. Benedictus took John from the priestess and signaled for a priest to come to him.

"Yes, sir?" The priest asked.

"Get Captain Smith over here. I want him to get John to Westfall before nightfall." Benedictus ordered.

The priest nodded and exited the chamber. He returned an hour later with a man wearing the Stormwind Knight's armor as well as the Stormwind Army's tabard. The man was in his late twenties and tall. Captain Smith walked over to Benedictus and saluted him with respect.

"How can I help you, Benedictus?" Smith asked.

"Captain Smith, I would greatly appreciate it if you took this baby to the Westfall Orphanage by tonight." Benedictus said, presenting John to Captain Smith.

"Leave it to me."

Smith took John from Benedictus's arms and held him gently. He walked out of the cathedral and towards the Gryphon stables.

_-17 years later-_

John Ramirez was sitting on the hill overlooking the small village he dwelled in. The sixteen year old now looked like his father when he was in his younger years. His hair was a messy golden brown, his eyes now a piercing blue and his face was completely lacking in baby fat. Overall, John had grown into a handsome young man.

John was working as a farmhand in his neighborhood. He planned on going into the military once he turned seventeen. Although he liked the life of a farmer, he felt that his skills could be used elsewhere. He looked into the pasture and saw the livestock eating the grass that inhabited the area. John saw his best friend, George Smith, leading the cattle back into the barn.

"John, this would be a lot easier if you helped me!" George called.

"What fun would that be? I find it amusing that you can't drive cattle properly!" John yelled back.

"Think of it this way. The faster you help me get these damn cows inside, the faster we can go get something to eat!"

John was about to retort but decided against it once he felt his stomach grumble. He stood up and jogged down the hill to help George. John smirked and slapped one of the cows and its back causing it to charge toward George. George turned after hearing some thundering hooves coming towards him. His eyes widened in horror as the cow was about to trample him.

"Shit!" George shouted.

He crouched down a little and prepared to evade the angry cow. George moved his hands up and grasped the horns of the cow. He used his momentum from the push and managed to flip himself over the cow. Unfortunately his balance was off and he didn't land correctly. He landed on the ground, stumbled and fell directly into a pile of feces.

John couldn't hold it in anymore and fell to the ground laughing like a madman. This, of course, directed George's attention to him. George glared at John and began to run at him. John knew he wouldn't be able to outrun George since he was in the military and was trained as a rogue. Regardless, he had to run as fast as he could to avoid George's wrath.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Ramirez!" George yelled, leaping into the air.

George tackled John and they rolled down the hill into the pond. They threw some punches and kicks at each other while they broke the surface. Both of them glared at each other for a minute before chuckling, which turned into full blown laughter. They clambered out of the pond and climbed back up the hill to finish their jobs for the day.

After an hour the two of them were finally finished with their jobs. They walked towards their neighborhood to get some rest after their long days work. As they were walking, John decided to ask George some questions.

"Hey, George?" John asked.

"Yeah?" George replied.

"How long did you train before you were able to be drafted into the Stormwind Army?"

"This question again? Well, like I told you many of times before, I trained for over a year in my profession before I was selected."

"And you need to be seventeen to sign up for class training, right?"

"That's correct."

"When do you leave for the Plaguelands?"

"Two days. Why?"

"Well, I was just curious, because I turn seventeen next week."

"Then you can sign up and start your training immediately if you want."

"That's what I plan to do."

"Well, be prepared to be worked to death. They literally kill you and make you tough as nails."

"Doesn't it depend on the branch and class you go into?"

"Yes. As you know, I am a rogue and I was selected for the SEAL division. So I'm the best of the best. Have you given thought to what you want to be?"

"I have chosen to be a paladin and I plan to join the Rangers."

George nodded his head. The SEAL and Ranger divisions were made of the strongest soldiers the Alliance had to offer. Once you joined you learned to walk with honor and you were made into a killing machine. The two of them entered their town and bid each other farewell. George disappeared down the road and John turned to his house.

John opened his door and entered his house. He walked over to his fireplace and lit it to get his dinner cooking. He sat down at the cauldron filled with boiling water and began to cook his soup. As he cooked, he began to think back to the recent dreams he had been having for the past year. He never told anyone about the dreams since he thought they wouldn't believe him.

His dreams involved him being on a battlefield in front of a small chapel. The land around him was dead and barren. He would be fighting alongside fellow soldiers and they would be fighting endless waves of the scourge. John would suddenly be alone, surrounded by darkness. A voice would be saying things to him, and he couldn't determine where it was coming from.

There was a crack of thunder and John was brought back to the present. He scooped the soup out of the cauldron and extinguished the fire. John sat down at his table and began to eat as he looked out the window. He loved watching lightning stretch across the sky and strike the ground miles away. Rain began to pour and pelt against the rooftop. The rain became so heavy he couldn't see out past his window.

John finished his soup and walked over to his bed. He climbed in and pinched the candle flame between his fingers, putting it out. He yawned and brought the blankets over himself to keep warm. His eyes began to droop and soon, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter! Hope you all take a liking to the story. I know this chapter probably moved too quickly, but I don't really want to go through the years of John's life. Anyway, next chapter, George departs for the Plaguelands and John heads off for Basic Training! See you next time!-CaptainPrice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter for, 'The Ashbringer Reborn'. Read and Review when done please, I'd greatly appreciate it. Now, on with the chapter!**

**Bold- Ashbringer/Scourge Dialogue/Lich King**

_Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/Timeskips/_

_

* * *

_

**"I was pure once…"** the voice spoke.

"Who are you?" John asked, looking around the darkness.

**"Destroyed by, Kel'Thuzad…"**

"Hello?"

**"Betrayed by my order…"**

"Betrayed, what are you talking about? Who are you?'

Sunlight beamed through the window and pierced John's eyelids. He gave a frustrated groan and rolled over. Opening his eyes, he could see fog outside his window. John sat up and rubbed his drooping eyes. The voice returned again last night while he was dreaming. This time, however, the voice spoke more than it normally did. Usually John would only hear one thing every night, but this time he heard three different things. All of them sunk into his head and wouldn't leave.

John yawned and hopped out of bed to put on his farm clothes. Today was the day George would be sent to Stormwind to join his squad and prepare for departure in two days. He was getting irritated that his birthday seemed to be nearing slower and slower each day. One more week to go until he could sign up to join the Stormwind Rangers. John picked up an apple and biscuit from his table before exiting his house. He neared the center of the neighborhood where everyone was standing to see George off.

He cut through the crowd to get to the front. When he arrived to the front of the group, he saw George shaking hands with one of the many farmers that worked with him. George turned and his eyes fell on John. He grinned and hurried over to his childhood friend. George held his hand out and John shook it. George pulled John into a brotherly hug and patted him on the back.

"You look after yourself, alright?" George whispered into his ear.

"You, too, George." John replied.

"Remember what I said about the training, Ramirez. Do not, under any circumstances, show weakness. If the officers see you look weak or nervous about the training, they will do everything to break you and try to make you quit. Stay strong and prove to them you were born to be a Ranger."

"I will, George. Now I want you to stay alive long enough so I can fight alongside you. I don't want to hear about you earning all sorts of medals by putting yourself in harm's way. Got it?"

"Alright."

A wagon with the Stormwind Lion on the cover came into sight. It came to a stop in front of the crowd and a man stepped out of the wagon. He was wearing his uniform that would be seen for formal gatherings. The uniform consisted of brown leather pants, black boots, a green linen t-shirt, and a black flak jacket. The jacket had two patches along with some medals. One patch was on the left breast holder which was the Rogue Dagger. The second patch was on the right sleeve which had a lion's head with a dagger between its teeth.

The man stepped forward and looked around the crowd of people. Many of them looked at him with admiration and respect for being one of the best soldiers in the eyes of the Alliance. He cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention.

"I am pleased to see that you citizens are gathered here to say goodbye to some of your local soldiers. When I call the names of the soldiers, I want you to step forward and enter the wagon." The man stated.

"Private, David Cook."

A black haired boy stepped forward and walked to the wagon. He turned and gave a small wave to the crowd before climbing in.

"Private, Gary Jones."

A blond haired boy stepped forward and did the same as David.

"Corporal, George Smith."

George stepped forward and hurried to the wagon. He turned and waved at his neighbors giving a grin. Many of them cheered at George and saluted him as he entered the wagon. The officer thanked the crowd for coming again before climbing into the wagon and cracked the whip. The horse snorted and began to walk down the road. The group started to walk away from the town square and head to their jobs for the day. John stood there and watched until the wagon disappeared over a hill. He turned and walked to the barn to start milking the cows.

* * *

John was grinning broadly as he waited for the recruitment officer to come to the town. It had been a week after his birthday and now he was going to be taken to Stormwind for training. He looked in the distance and saw a small cart being pulled by a horse appear. The butterflies in his stomach made him feel anxious but he shrugged it off. His eyes shifted to his house down the road behind him and he smiled at the memories he had in it. It would be a long time until he would be able to sleep in his comfy bed again, but that wasn't important right now. That time would come, but hopefully not for a long time. The wagon stopped in front of John and an armor covered paladin stepped out.

"John Ramirez?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, that's me." John replied.

"I'm, Lieutenant Foley. I'll be your escort to Stormwind and I'm going to be your officer for these next nine weeks."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, now we need to get moving. There are still others we need to pick up before getting to Stormwind."

John nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder. He pulled himself into the wagon and sat down behind Foley. The wagon began to make its way out of the town and towards Sentinel Hill. John looked out the back of the wagon and watched his neighborhood fade from sight and he opened his bag. Pulling out an apple he took a bite of the juicy fruit and relished the taste of it. He was going to miss the apples that grew around here.

"Have you heard that there was another group that joined the Alliance a couple weeks ago?" Foley asked, making conversation.

"I heard rumors about that. The Draenei, or something like that?" John replied.

"Yeah. Well apparently some are joining the Ranger Division like you. You might end up meeting some fairly soon."

"Really? This will be interesting."

"Indeed it will."

"What do they look like?"

"I'm not sure. But I heard that the females are just as attractive as the Night Elves."

This caught John's attention since the Night Elves were one of the most exotic races in the world. Now hearing that the females of this new race known as the Draenei could give the Night Elf females a run for their money made John's face turn red. He had seen some Night Elf females before, and they were some of the most beautiful beings he had ever seen. He was so lost in thought about the Draenei, he didn't notice the wagon stop. Foley hopped off the wagon and went to greet the new recruit.

The wagon sunk as someone climbed into the back. John turned and his eyes fell on a dark brown haired boy. He gave a nod in recognition and John nodded back. John noticed the boy was carrying a small rucksack and he had a rifle strapped to his back. Being the curious one, he decided to ask his question.

"So what do you plan to join the Rangers as?" John asked.

"I plan on being a marksman. I'm not one cut out for assault." The boy replied.

"Oh."

"I'm, Craig Jackson."

"John Ramirez."

The two shook each other's hand and gave a grin. Foley hopped back onto the wagon and they set off down the road towards Elwynn Forest. The three of them sat in silence, not sure what to talk about. John wondered how George was doing in the Eastern Plaguelands. He heard that there was a lot of activity going on near the base he was stationed at. The last letter he received from George told him that there was this massive battle that the scourge outranked them ten to one.

George said that the battle ended when some giant pillar of light appeared from the sky and struck the ground. The force of the divine power had obliterated every bit of the scourge army that attacked them. He wasn't quite sure how it happened since he was leading a counter attack to strike from behind. All he said was that one minute the scourge was there, the next minute they were gone. He also noted that he got a battlefield commit ion and was promoted to Sergeant. John was both happy yet envious of his friend for getting a promotion so quickly.

* * *

The wagon came to a stop again at a small farm. Foley got off the cart to greet the new members. John and Craig turned to see two girls and one boy climb into the cart. The girls were quite good looking and the boy was keeping his eyes narrowed at John and Craig. The two of them looked at each other in some confusion from the look the boy was sending them but shrugged it off.

"So, what are your names?" Craig asked, being polite.

"It's none of your business!" the new boy snapped.

"Matt! I'm sorry about my brother's reaction, he's just a little cranky." The brunette said with an apologetic smile.

"No, it's okay."

"Well, anyway, the three of us are siblings. I'm, Erica Hartwig. This is my twin sister, Emily. And that, over there, is our dick of an older brother, Matt."

"Pleased to meet you," John said, holding out his hand to shake theirs.

Erica and Emily shook his hand and gave him a smile. Erica sent him a flirtatious wink which made him turn slightly pink. When John tried to shake Matt's hand, Matt slapped it away and glared at him.

"I don't shake hands with other farmers." Matt hissed.

"I'm sorry, just trying to be friendly." John replied.

"Well don't be friendly. It's shit like that that makes you weak."

John frowned at this and turned away from Matt. Matt didn't seem to like being ignored and tried to get John's attention again. He tried to punch John's arm, but stopped when his fist was caught by John's open hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want to be kicked out before you even start your training, would you now?" John inquired.

Matt wrenched his fist away and turned around in a huff. Eric and Emily sent apologetic looks to John from his little episode with their brother. The tension lowered around them and they found themselves at peace. Erica and Emily told John and Craig that they joined the Rangers for similar reasons like themselves. Erica was training to be a mage and Emily was training to be a medic. When Craig asked what Matt was joining for, he received a glare and a rude gesture. Erica informed Craig that Matt was training to be a paladin.

"Well, looks like we'll be seeing more of each other, Matt." John laughed.

"Whatever, I'm still going to be the best paladin in the group. When that happens, all of you other paladins will be taking orders from me!" Matt retorted.

"You do realize you have to be selected for a leader, you're not just given the rank, right?"

"That won't be hard to do. I will simply prove I'm the best choice for being the leader."

"I think you're going to have a lot of competition for a leadership rank."

"Are you telling me you're one of them?"

"Yes I am."

"No matter, I'll dispose of you later."

John shook his head and fell silent. He wasn't too fond of Matt right now. They haven't even known each other for more than half an hour and they were already at each other's throats. Making up his mind, John promised himself he wouldn't let Matt surpass him. If anyone was going to be selected as a leader for the paladins, it was going to be him.

* * *

The wagon entered the city of Stormwind a short while later. All of the recruit's jaws dropped at the sight of the city. None of them had ever seen a city like this before. Multiple statues of historic leaders were on either side of the road. Houses and shops stood by each other. The streets were bustling with citizens and their daily jobs.

"This place is incredible!" Craig said to himself.

"Trust me, Jackson. You haven't seen anything yet." Foley replied back to him.

The wagon entered a square with a fountain in it. It came to a stop and Foley motioned for everyone to exit the wagon. All of them hopped off the cart and stood in a line in front of Foley. They stood before a giant cathedral that could be seen by the whole city.

"This here is the, Cathedral of Light, and as of now, your new home. Go inside and head towards the barracks downstairs. Once you've set your things on your cot report back to me and everyone else should be here." Foley instructed.

John, Craig, Matt, Erica, and Emily ascended the blue carpet draped stairs and into the cathedral. They walked into the main hall and noticed some priests and paladins walking around or discussing some things with others. Craig beckoned them to follow him after they found the stairs that led to the basement. Just as John was about to descend to the barracks, he felt eyes on him. He glanced to his left and noticed an elderly man looking at him with his golden eyes. This made John somewhat uncomfortable, but he shrugged it off when the older man walked off.

He entered the barracks a few moments later and dropped his bag on an empty cot. He decided to bunk between Craig and Erica since he viewed them as friends. Once they all placed their things, the jogged back up the stairs and back outside to Lieutenant Foley. He was currently standing in front of twenty other recruits. All of them were human, except for one. The recruit on the far right was almost as tall as John in height. She had blue skin, glowing white eyes, and long blue hair, but the thing that made her stand out the most were her hooves. At first John thought it was a Tauren, but realized it wasn't covered in fur.

"_I wonder if that's the Draenei that Foley was talking to me about._" John wondered.

He hurried over to the line and stood next to the attractive girl. Craig jogged up and stood by his right. They gave each other a grin and turned to face forward.

"Now that we're all here, I would like to point out some things." Foley began.

"The first is that we have a new faction that joined the Alliance recently, they are known as the Draenei. And we are fortunate enough to have a Draenei in our group here. I would like you all to give a warm welcome to, Rora Dranovich."

The recruits turned to the blue haired girl and acknowledged her with a nod or a wave. She gave a shy smile and waved back at them. John thought Rora had a beautiful smile. All of them went back to attention when Foley cleared his throat.

"Next, I want all of you to go to the barber and the tailor to get your hair cut and your uniforms fitted. After that, report to the mess hall for dinner. When you're done with dinner, you'll have an hours worth of downtime where you can go and stroll the city. Be at your cots at nine o'clock tonight, you'll be waking up at five o'clock every morning for these next nine weeks. Move out!"

All of the recruits turned and walked back into the cathedral to do their tasks. John, Craig, Erica, Emily, Matt, and Rora walked together. Each of them were grinning at finally being able to start their lives as a soldier.

* * *

**That's the chapter! Read and Review as always! Next chapter, Basic Training starts to take effect and begins to get to the heads of our friends. See you next time!-CaptainPrice**


End file.
